Plus que ma vie
by Hiveen
Summary: Raphaël détestait le contact physique. Il détestait exprimer ses sentiments. Il détestait toutes ces émotions. Il détestait Leonardo. Mais peut-on réellement détester son propre frère ? Souvent, ses mots dépassaient ses pensées, mais parfois, ses actes révélaient plus que ses mots. Parfois, l'amour ne se témoigne que par les actes.
1. Dernier souffle

Bonjour chers lecteurs. Me revoilà avec la première partie d'un two-shot sur nos amies les tortues. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire. J'ai essayé de faire passer un maximum d'émotions, et j'ai même failli pleurer en l'écrivant (moi qui d'habitude ne pleure pas de mes propres récits …). J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier ! Mais s'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas !

À l'origine, ça aurait dû être un one-shot, mais j'avais hâte de vous faire lire d'abord ceci, donc je l'ai séparé en deux. Et puis, je pense que ça aurait été trop long …

Mes conseils : laissez-vous transporter, imaginez-vous avec eux, et mettez une petite musique d'ambiance comme Last night on Earth – Delta Goodrem ou Mon frère ours – Phil Collins. C'est ce que j'ai fait quand je l'ai écrit ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop sensibles …

Bonne lecture !

**– I do not own TMNT –**

**– Tous les droits des personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs –**

* * *

**Plus que ma vie**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Dernier souffle**

* * *

**_Assit sur un des canapés, Raphaël s'ennuyait désespérément. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, et aperçut Donatello dans son laboratoire, qui travaillait encore sur une de ses stupides inventions. Il souffla, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait considérer ça comme une forme de détente. Quoique … chacun avait la sienne, après tout. Un sourire parcouru son visage, alors que Michelangelo passa devant lui, une immense pizza entre les mains. _**

**_-Eh Mikey !_**

**_Michelangelo se retourna vers lui et, pour unique réponse, il leva un sourcil. Un immense sourire sarcastique se dessina sur les lèvres de Raphaël alors qu'il frappa l'arrière de sa tête et lui déroba sa pizza. _**

**_-Aïe ! Raph ! C'est ma pizza !, hurla Michelangelo._**

**_-Plus maintenant, se moqua-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé._**

**_Aussi vite qu'il l'avait dérobé, il en avala une part, puis une deuxième, sous l'air ébaubi de son benjamin qui se frottait toujours l'arrière de la tête pour effacer la douleur._**

**_-Crétin, lâcha-t-il._**

**_-On va faire un truc._**

**_Raphaël avala une troisième part, puis il plongea ses terribles yeux dans ceux de Michelangelo, lequel gardait les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés. Il posa la boîte de pizza sur le côté, puis il attrapa Mikey par le bras, et le bloqua contre lui grâce sa force nettement supérieure._**

**_-À chaque compliment que tu me feras, tu gagneras une part._**

**_-Pf, espèce de – _**

**_-Mais à chaque insulte, c'est moi en mangerai une, le coupa-t-il en ricanant._**

**_Il donna une légère tape dans la nuque de Mikey, puis il le lâcha avant de se rasseoir et de récupérer les cinq parts de pizza qu'il restait. Michelangelo restait bouche-bée. Il avait envie de l'insulter, mais il savait que s'il cédait, il serait soumis à Raphaël toute sa vie. Il grogna légèrement, sans quitter son regard du sien._**

**_-Va te faire voir, lâcha-t-il._**

**_Raphaël haussa un sourcil, puis il lui lança un sourire narquois avant de mordre dans une quatrième part de pizza. Michelangelo explosa._**

**_-T'es nul, c'était ma pizza !, hurla-t-il. Celle que j'avais gardée dans ma chambre ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ta force contre moi, sous prétexte que tu es plus fort aux entraînements._**

**_-Pourtant c'est ce que je fais, rit-il. Mais je pense que tu t'en remettras, il en a d'autres dans la cuisine._**

**_-Je … mais tu me soules !, cria une nouvelle fois Michelangelo, ébahi._**

**_-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?_**

**_Donatello se tenait devant eux, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Raphaël roula les yeux, puis il soupira profondément._**

**_-On n'a pas besoin d'un deuxième Leonardo. Un seul suffit largement, lâcha-t-il._**

**_-Raphaël m'a piqué ma pizza, pesta Michelangelo._**

**_-Ça va lâche-moi Mikey, il y en a d'autres, répliqua le concerné. Au fait, il est où Leo ?_**

**_Toujours les bras croisés, Donatello montra le dojo d'un mouvement de tête._**

**_-Il s'entraîne._**

**_-Encore ? _**

**_-Oui, soupira Donatello._**

**_Raphaël jeta un œil au dojo, puis souffla. Exaspéré, il se leva pour aller dans sa chambre, abandonnant les quatre parts de pizza restantes aux mains de Michelangelo. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, et attrapa une bande dessinée._**

* * *

**_Les yeux fatigués, il soupira tout en refermant sa bande dessinée. Il bâilla silencieusement, puis il jeta un œil à l'horloge de sa chambre qui affichait 23h36. Il ne faisait jamais attention à l'heure lorsqu'il lisait, et il savait qu'un jour ça lui jouerait des tours. Tout le monde devait être endormi à cette heure-ci, alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis presque quatre heures, dévorant chaque mot de ce qu'il considérait comme étant sa lecture instructive du soir. Il regarda autour de lui, en pensant que sa chambre avait vraiment besoin de rangement, puis il roula les yeux. Il soupira, puis il se leva tout en s'étirant longuement. Il sortit silencieusement de sa chambre, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'optique d'avaler un grand verre d'eau froide, cependant, une faible lumière provenant du dojo attira son attention. Il posa le verre qu'il venait de vider dans l'évier, puis il se dirigea vers la pièce à demi-éclairée. Il ouvrit lentement la porte du dojo, et il la referma derrière lui avant de s'appuyer contre le mur, les bras croisés. Leonardo s'entraînait toujours. Il répétait un kata que Raphaël ne connaissait pas. Peut-être avait-il passé la journée à l'inventer ? En tout cas, il devait vraiment être concentré pour ne pas l'avoir entendu rentrer. Stupéfait par son ignorance, Raphaël racla sa gorge, sans pour autant bouger de sa confortable et nonchalante position. Surpris, Leonardo se retourna rapidement, puis il soupira, les yeux fermés._**

**_-Tu m'as fait peur._**

**_-Tu comptes t'entraîner toute la nuit ?, ignora-t-il._**

**_Leonardo roula les yeux, en gardant une ferme prise sur ses deux lames._**

**_-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange._**

**_-Je vais te dire ce qui me dérange._**

**_Il décroisa ses bras, puis il poussa légèrement sur son épaule pour se redresser. Il avança alors vers son frère qui attendait curieusement la suite du fond de sa pensée. _**

**_-C'est quand tu fais tout pour être le meilleur, lâcha Raph._**

**_Leo soutenait durement son regard, tandis que Raphaël se rapprochait toujours de lui._**

**_-Tu crois que c'est mon but, être le meilleur ?, demanda-t-il presque choqué._**

**_-Oui, tu ne penses qu'à t'entraîner pour être le plus méritant aux yeux de Splinter. Moi j'en ai marre d'être invisible à côté de toi._**

**_Les yeux écarquillés et soutenant ceux de son frère, Leo se contenta de secouer lentement la tête, laissant régner un pesant silence._**

**_-T'es con, lâcha-t-il finalement._**

**_Il passa à côté de lui pour rejoindre la porte, tout en rengainant ses deux armes._**

**_-Peut-être, mais moi au moins je ne suis pas un lèche-bottes._**

**_Lorsque cette remarque transperça les tympans du jeune chef, il s'arrêta net. Blessé, il fronça les sourcils, puis se retourna pour faire à nouveau face à Raphaël, lequel le foudroyait du regard. À peine quinze centimètres séparaient les deux tortues, et Leo se rapprocha davantage pour diminuer cet écart. La tension était palpable, et aucun des deux ne savait lequel exploserait en premier._**

**_-Apparemment, t'es trop bête pour t'en rendre compte, mais sache que si je m'entraîne si dure, c'est pour vous. Pour la famille. _**

**_-On est assez grands pour prendre soin de nous-mêmes, on n'a pas besoin d'une baby-sitter. Alors, je te le répète, arrête de nous faire de l'ombre._**

**_-Ce n'est pas mon intention. Je veux simplement vous protéger, c'est quelle partie que tu n'arrives pas à saisir ?_**

**_-C'est ton acharnement que je ne comprends pas. Tu penses que tu es parfait, mais tu es loin de l'être._**

**_-Je n'ai jamais prétendu être parfait, lâcha Leonardo._**

**_Raphaël serra les poings. Ses yeux reflétaient une colère grandissante seconde après secondes, alors que Leo les affrontait._**

**_-Si, jour après jour. Tu joues l'élève et le fils parfait, et le pire, c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte._**

**_-Désolé si tu le prends comme ça, mais je ne vois pas les choses de cette manière. _**

**_-Evidemment ! Tu ne vois les choses que comme tu veux les voir ! Tu ne prends jamais en compte mon point de vue. Tu t'en fiches. Tu donnes des ordres et nous on doit les suivre à la lettre !, s'énerva Raphaël._**

**_-Je m'efforce de faire ce qui me semble être juste et le mieux pour vous !, répliqua Leonardo._**

**_-Là, tu vois ? Tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! T'es irrécupérable, pesta Raphaël. C'est incroyable d'être aussi égoïste. _**

**_Les deux poings serrés, Raphaël fronça les sourcils, alors que Leo commençait à imiter sa posture. Un pesant silence emplit la pièce pendant quelques secondes, alors que les deux aînés se mitraillaient du regard._**

**_-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, soupira finalement Leonardo._**

**_-Ouais, bah il y a un truc que toi tu devrais comprendre._**

**_Raphaël se rapprocha davantage de lui, les yeux rouges de colère, serrant si fort ses dents qu'il crût qu'elles allaient se casser._**

**_-On n'a pas besoin de toi. Je te déteste, articula-t-il. _**

**_Blessé en plein cœur, Leo imagina le décor s'écrouler autour de lui. Il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux, lesquels luisaient d'incompréhension et s'embuaient peu à peu. Sa bouche était entrouverte, et ses membres semblaient paralysés. De longues secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne rompe finalement le contact oculaire pour se retourner. Il resta dos à son frère quelques secondes, et il quitta le dojo, puis le repaire, en silence._**

* * *

« _Je te déteste._ »

Il avait prononcé ces mots distinctement, et en insistant sur chaque syllabe. Sur l'instant, il le pensait. Il voulait le faire souffrir, tout comme Leonardo le faisait souffrir. Seul dans les égouts, il marchait déjà depuis dix longues minutes, ruminant chaque mot qui avait échappé à son contrôle. Il avait l'habitude de se disputer avec Leonardo, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il lui avait dit des choses horribles, des mots qu'il ne pensait même pas être capable de prononcer un jour. Il lui a dit qu'il le détestait, mais il l'avait aussitôt regretté. Il savait qu'il y avait été fort, et que son frère ne méritait pas un tel jugement. Leonardo avait quitté le repaire, les yeux bas, et sans un mot. Rempli de remords, Raphaël avait décidé d'attendre son retour pour s'expliquer, et surtout s'excuser. Mais Leonardo n'était jamais revenu. Plus les minutes passaient, plus la jeune tortue colérique s'inquiétait. Lorsque l'horloge du salon afficha finalement une heure du matin, Raphaël entreprit de partir à sa recherche.

Il marchait toujours dans les égouts, lesquels résonnaient sous ses pas. S'il y avait un lieu où il pensait trouver son grand frère, c'était dans un petit endroit abandonné des égouts, à vingt minutes de marche du repaire. C'était loin et isolé, mais il savait que Leonardo aimait méditer là-bas, lorsqu'il allait mal, ou tout simplement, lorsqu'il était tourmenté. Il espérait le trouver là-bas, installé près du point d'eau en position du lotus, les yeux clos. Il l'imaginait le visage doux et reposé, comme s'il dormait debout. Raphaël pensait d'ailleurs souvent qu'il était endormi quand il méditait.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva dans « _l'antre de Leo_ » – comme il l'appelait – il ne le trouva pas assis en position du lotus. Leonardo était débout, le pied droit en avant, le dos légèrement courbé, comme s'il s'était arrêté en pleine marche. Il ne bougeait pas. Rassuré de l'avoir enfin trouvé, Raphaël soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu médites debout maintenant ?, sourit-il.

Il adorait taquiner son frère, que ce fut une mauvaise farce, ou simplement une gentille moquerie. Jamais l'aîné ne se vexait, il en riait souvent même. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Leonardo ne répondit pas, et plus les secondes passaient, plus le sourire de Raphaël fondait. Le silence prolongé de son frère était inhabituel, si bien qu'il arborait dorénavant une grimace inquiète et sérieuse. Il se rappela brusquement le triste visage de son aîné, ainsi que ses yeux brillants. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, ni même de le voir. Peut-être que Raphaël avait cassé quelque chose en lui, ce soir-là. Soudain inquiet, il avança vers son frère qui lui tournait le dos, toujours immobile.

-Leo ?

-R-Raph …

Sa voix était terriblement tremblante, et résonna dans toute la pièce. Elle reflétait la peur, l'inquiétude, mais surtout l'angoisse. Une profonde angoisse. Jamais Raphaël n'avait entendu son frère si angoissé, terrorisé, et désemparé. Il comprit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il continua d'avancer vers Leonardo, faisant craquer un morceau de bois sous ses pas. Ce craquement fit réagir Leo qui trembla tout entier. Pourtant, il tâcha de rester immobile.

-Reste où tu es !, cria-t-il.

Stupéfait, Raphaël s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés, à deux ou trois mètres de son frère. Instinctivement, ses yeux rencontrèrent le sol humide de ce lieu délaissé, et son cœur de mit à battre crescendo. Il souhaitait se tromper, mais non. Cet endroit unique aux yeux de Leonardo était condamné par plusieurs mines qui étaient fixées au sol. Elles étaient de la taille d'une pomme, et une lumière rouge sang les décorait. Sans réfléchir, son regard parcourut la sombre pièce, et il recensa huit mines. Huit bombes. Crispé des orteils qu'au bout des doigts, il crut que son cœur allait lâcher. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Leonardo restait planté là, telle une statue. « _Oh non. Ne me dites pas que … _», pensa-t-il. Inquiet et tremblant, il enjamba une mine avec précaution, puis il s'arrêta près de Leo, avant de se pencher pour regarder sous son pied droit, lequel était en avant. Ses yeux se gorgèrent d'eau alors qu'il se redressa pour se placer devant son frère, et finalement affronter son visage.

Leonardo fixait son pied droit avec horreur. Il était livide, et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sa rugueuse peau émeraude. Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'il les serrait de temps à autre pour reprendre le contrôle, mais sa respiration était saccadée, et ses yeux brillaient d'une profonde et intense peur. Ses articulations grinçaient par cette paralysie, et ses yeux étaient embués. La bouche entrouverte, il ne décollait pas son regard de son pied. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour réaliser qu'il l'avait posé sur une de ces mines, et plus de temps encore pour comprendre qu'il n'était désormais plus le seul en danger. Leonardo avait enclenché le détonateur, et le moindre mouvement brusque lui serait fatal. Le décompte avait commencé. Horrifié, il leva lentement ses yeux bleu océan vers son cadet, lequel ne semblait toujours pas réaliser.

-Leo, tu –

-Va t'en, le coupa-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Les yeux de Raphaël s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'il se rapprocha de son frère.

-Tu rigoles j'espère ?

-J'ai l'air de rire ?, hurla Leonardo, les yeux écarquillés.

Raphaël ouvrit la bouche, mais il la referma aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils. C'était une question à laquelle Leo ne demandait pas de réponse. Il lui ordonnait simplement de partir. La gorge du cadet se serra, et ses yeux obscurcis s'embuèrent à nouveau. Il était déboussolé, et la culpabilité commençait à le ronger. Il savait que tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé sans son sale caractère.

-Je n'irai nulle part, articula-t-il en affrontant ses yeux.

Paniqué, Leonardo serra davantage les dents.

-Raph ! J-Je t'en supplie, pars … je … je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé.

Délicatement, Raphaël prit les mains tremblantes de son frère entre les siennes, et les pressa doucement. Leurs yeux embués ne se lâchaient pas, tandis que leurs mains viraient au rouge par leur force mutuelle.

-Raph –

-Sh, chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je ne peux pas trouver de solution si tu parles.

-Mais il n'y a aucune solution …, murmura Leo entre ses dents.

Leonardo voyait flou, si flou qu'il ferma lourdement ses paupières pour laisser couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps. Son corps trembla tout entier, malgré ses efforts pour ne pas bouger. Il avait déjà perdu la notion du temps, mais il était certain qu'au moins une heure s'était écoulée entre le moment où le détonateur avait été enclenché, et celui où Raph était arrivé. Ses jambes commençaient à le faire souffrir, mais il n'y faisait pas attention, rapportant toute son attention sur son jeune frère qui était désormais autant en danger que lui. Impuissant, Raphaël le regardait les yeux plissés. Il ne pouvait que regarder son frère lutter, sans pouvoir lui porter secours. Les yeux clos et la tête basse, Leonardo se contenta de serrer davantage les mains de son frère.

-J-Je sens cette chose sous mon pied … c'est un cauchemar, murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots. Je suis stupide … Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai mis le pied sur une mine !, cria-t-il.

-Leo, regarde-moi.

Raphaël libéra – avec difficulté – ses doigts de l'emprise de ceux de Leonardo, et il emprisonna son visage inondé entre ses mains, l'obligeant à relever la tête vers lui. Le cœur de Raphaël se déchirait. Il devait avertir sa famille, il le savait, car Donatello était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer, mais il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour aider son aîné. Cependant, aller au repaire et revenir lui aurait pris au moins trente minutes, et laisser Leonardo seul était inenvisageable. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas aussi longtemps. Il avait simplement peur de ce qui pourrait arriver pendant son absence. Finalement, Leo daigna séparer ses paupières et ses cils mouillés, pour rencontrer les yeux verts et brillants de Raphaël. Il n'avait jamais remarqué combien il avait de beaux yeux. Malgré la colère inépuisable de Raphaël, ses yeux révélaient d'habitude l'amour et la joie qu'il dissimulait, mais, à cet instant, la peur et l'inquiétude les emplissaient.

-Tout ira bien, je te le promets, susurra Raphaël, lui-même peu convaincu par ses propres mots.

Leonardo écarquilla ses yeux rougis, alors que Raphaël lâcha lentement ses joues humides pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il nicha son visage dans le cou de Leonardo, lequel tentait de garder l'équilibre, surpris par cet élan d'affection. Raphaël le serrait comme si ça vie en dépendait, et jamais il n'avait témoigné autant d'intérêt pour lui. Il avait l'habitude de le défier, de le détester. Mais non, il ne le détestait pas. Leo avait beau vivre avec lui, combattre avec lui, et s'entraîner avec lui, son frère restait un mystère à ses yeux.

-Raphaël, articula-t-il les yeux humides et grands ouverts. Je t'ordonne de partir.

-Tu sais que je me fiche de tes ordres, rétorqua-t-il calmement.

-Raph …, murmura Leo entre deux nouveaux sanglots.

Son frère était borné, et Leo détestait quand il lui tenait tête. Il détestait son caractère. Ce besoin d'avoir raison, et de constamment le défier fatiguait le jeune chef. Cependant, Raphaël était le seul d'entre eux à réaliser la cruauté du monde qui les entourait, et à regarder les choses en face. Leonardo le respectait pour cela. Finalement, il répondit à son étreinte, et il enroula ses bras autour de sa carapace.

-Je suis là, le rassura Raphaël. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

-Non, pars … Pars tant que tu le peux encore !, haussa-t-il le ton.

-Je regrette frérot, mais je t'ai déjà dis que je n'irai nulle part, soupira Raphaël.

-Raph n-non ! S-S'il te plaît …, trembla Leo. Va t'en !

Perdu dans sa panique, Leonardo tremblait tout entier, et Raphaël ne savait pas comment se faire entendre. Pour une fois, il voulait que son frère prenne en considération son point de vue. Le cadet soupira, puis il plaça une main derrière la tête de Leo pour le serrer de toutes ses forces.

-Leo, écoute-moi attentivement. Tu as toujours tout donné pour nous protéger, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Alors aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour. Peu importe ce qu'il va arriver, je ne te lâcherai pas, chuchota Raph.

-N-Non … non ! Tu dois partir !, hurla-t-il les yeux serrés.

Leonardo hurlait, gardant son visage inondé enfouit dans le cou de son frère. Mais Raphaël ne bougea pas. Il ne répondit pas, non plus. Il gardait simplement les yeux fermés, déversant ses émotions, et laissant couler ses premières larmes sur Leonardo, lesquelles roulaient sur sa peau en sueur.

-Non, lâche-moi … n-ne fais pas ça … S'il te plaît ! Je t'en supplie … J-Je t'en supplie …, sanglotait Leonardo.

Ses larmes brûlaient ses joues et ne cessaient de couler. Les minutes passaient et il comprit que son acharnement ne servait à rien, car Raphaël n'était pas décidé à partir, tout comme lui n'était pas en position de lui donner des ordres. Impuissant face au tempérament de son cadet, il finit par renoncer. Les larmes salées de Raphaël se mélangeaient avec les gouttes de sueur de Leo, rendant sa peau collante. Bien qu'il souffrît, l'aîné autorisa son esprit à s'égarer, repensant à ses deux autres frères, et aux souvenirs qui étaient rangés dans un tiroir de sa mémoire. Dans le tiroir des souvenirs. Il se remémora les yeux ronds et joyeux de Michelangelo, mais aussi le visage reposé et limpide de Donatello. Il revivait les instants passés ensemble, les anniversaires, les blagues, mais aussi les entraînements et les combats. Son esprit tourmenté dessina alors le visage de Splinter. Leur père. Si seulement il pouvait s'enfuir … juste s'enfuir, et rentrer à la maison avec Raph.

Raphaël. Toute son attention se rapporta sur lui, alors que sa joue mouillée était collée contre la sienne. Il entendait son cœur battre au rythme du sien, et il sentait son souffle sur sa peau fiévreuse. De temps à autre, il l'entendait avaler sa salive, avec bien du mal, probablement parce que sa gorge devenait sèche. Tout comme la sienne. Néanmoins, Raphaël semblait calme.

Le temps s'écoulait, et les jambes de l'aîné s'engourdirent, las de soutenir son corps de plus en plus lourd et instable. Ses mains moites glissaient le long de la carapace de Raphaël, et il peinait de plus en plus à s'agripper. Il avait mal, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'écrouler. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il luttait, mais il imaginait que ce fussent des heures. Le temps lui-même n'avait plus aucune importance à ses yeux. Demeurer immobile et debout devenait un véritable calvaire, malgré ses entraînements intensifs. Les articulations de ses genoux grinçaient, et ses jambes faillirent lâcher à plusieurs reprises, mais Raphaël était là pour l'empêcher de tomber. Les heures qui suivirent furent longues et silencieuses, bien que les deux frères souffrissent terriblement. Seuls des gémissements de douleur de l'un et l'autre perçaient ce terrifiant silence. Aucun des deux ne parlait, refusant d'admettre que ce cauchemar n'avait aucune issue.

-Comment tu te sens ?, murmura finalement Raphaël.

-Ne t'inquiète pas …, déglutit Leo.

Le silence fut à nouveau maître, et Leonardo l'écoutait attentivement. C'était un silence magnifique et reposant qui le réconfortait, comme le ferait une douce berceuse. Mais la voix de son jeune frère le fit vibrer une seconde fois.

-Ecoute Leo. Pour ce que je t'ai dit avant … tu sais … quand j'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de toi et tout ça. Je … enfin … je veux que tu saches que je n'en pensais pas un mot. Je sais que tout ce que je peux faire ou dire ne changera rien, mais j–

-Je te pardonne, chuchota Leonardo, les yeux clos.

Lorsque ces trois simples mots résonnèrent à son oreille, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Raph. Il serra davantage son frère, si bien que Leo eut du mal à respirer correctement. Raphaël avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, et l'entendre chercher ses mots pour s'excuser faisait sourire Leonardo. Il savait que Raph culpabilisait, mais il ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir, car une partie de ce qu'il lui avait dit ce soir-là était juste. Leonardo souffrait de cela. Il aurait dû se rendre compte du malaise de son frère. Il aurait dû essayer de le comprendre, et jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de se racheter. Leonardo s'en voulait profondément, lui aussi. Si seulement il n'avait pas quitté le repaire … Si seulement il n'avait pas mis le pied sur cette fichue mine ! Chacun d'eux aurait tout donné pour changer le passé. Malheureusement, les choses ne fonctionnaient pas ainsi.

Au-dessus d'eux, les premiers rayons du soleil passèrent à travers la grille de la bouche d'égout – qui était si haute qu'elle semblait à des kilomètres d'eux – et Leonardo leva les yeux pour admirer la lumière d'un nouveau jour. Il esquissa un sourire, puis il referma ses lourdes paupières pour reposer son menton sur l'épaule de son cadet. Il n'en pouvait plus. Quand Raphaël le sentit s'affaisser, il enleva ses bras et les passa avec précaution autour de sa carapace, alors que Leo enroula les siens autour de sa nuque pour pouvoir s'appuyer sur lui. Même si Raphaël souffrait du poids de son frère, il refusait de le lâcher. Il donnerait toute son énergie pour lui. Brusquement, la jambe gauche de Leonardo céda, et son pied droit supporta à lui seul son corps, alors que Raphaël le portait presque pour qu'il n'y eût pas trop de poids sur la mine. Le cadet trembla, et poussa un gémissement.

-Leo j– … je vais bientôt lâcher, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, presqu'étouffé par la douleur.

-Moi aussi, murmura Leonardo à bout de forces.

Raphaël était épuisé, mais il avait une surprenante volonté d'esprit. Malgré qu'il eût passé les six dernières heures à le soutenir, il savait qu'il ne serait plus longtemps en état de porter son grand frère, et il espérait secrètement que quelqu'un vînt à leur secours. Il l'espérait, même s'il savait que personne ne se doutait qu'ils étaient dans cet endroit abandonné. Ils étaient seuls. Il l'ignorait, mais comme Leo avant lui, ses pensées convergèrent vers sa famille. Il imaginait Donatello, encore endormi sur le clavier de son ordinateur, et Michelangelo ronflant comme une locomotive. Son esprit dessina également Splinter, endormi devant la tasse de tisane au jasmin qu'il ne terminait jamais. Ces pensées le firent sourire, bien qu'il n'eût aucune raison de le faire. Après quelques secondes d'égarement, il ramena son attention sur le seul frère qu'il avait dans ses bras, et qu'il aurait à jamais. La respiration de Leonardo était bruyante, et Raph sentit encore ses larmes s'engouffrer dans sa carapace et rouler le long de son dos. Ses yeux rougis se plissèrent, alors qu'il appuya sa tête contre celle de Leo. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues humides et collantes, tandis qu'il épuisait ses dernières forces, les yeux fermés.

-J-Je t'aime Leo.

Leonardo ouvrit légèrement les yeux, et frémit. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre un « _je t'aime_ » de la bouche de son cadet, plus encore, il ne pensait pas que ces trois simples mots auraient autant de force. Il esquissa un sourire, et, après quelques secondes, il murmura sur son épaule.

-Je t'aime Raph.

Les yeux lourds et fatigués de Raphaël se refermèrent, alors qu'il relâcha sa tête pour laisser sa joue retomber sur l'épaule de son frère. Non, il ne le détestait pas. Il l'aimait, et rien ne changerait ça. Lentement, Leonardo chercha le long tissu rouge du masque de Raphaël, lequel retombait le long de sa carapace, et il le serra. Il était terrifié, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il avait encore tellement de choses à lui dire, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il se sentait coupable que Raphaël soit resté auprès de lui, et il refusait d'abandonner, pour lui. Son esprit ne voulait rien lâcher, mais son corps ne lui obéissait simplement plus.

« Je suis d-désolé … », murmura Leo.

Raphaël n'était plus capable de le soutenir lorsqu'il s'effondra complètement. Sa jambe droite céda, et Leonardo s'écroula sur l'épaule de Raphaël, lequel bascula en arrière sous le poids de son frère. À bout de force, Raphaël tomba sur la carapace, laquelle craqua lourdement suite à l'impact, et Leo s'effondra sur lui. Dès l'instant où le pied de Leonardo se sépara de la mine, la lumière rouge qui la décorait clignota une fois, et un bruit assourdissant retentit dans les égouts, lequel bruit fut accompagné de flammes. Les huit autres mines se déclenchèrent, les unes après les autres, et elles incendièrent « _l'antre de Leo_ ».

_Cette nuit fut terrible, pourtant, ils s'étaient battus jusqu'au bout._

_À la seconde où ils s'étaient écroulés au sol, lors de cette ultime seconde, ils sourirent, apaisés et libérés de la douleur._

* * *

Et ainsi s'achève la première partie … Oui, je me doute que vous allez sûrement organiser un assassinat contre moi, mais attendez de lire la suite, pour cela ! Haha. Bref, quel est votre ressenti ? Vous avez aimé ? Vous n'avez pas aimé ? Comme pour ma première histoire, je suis évidemment ouverte à toute critique. Bon après, si c'est pour me cracher à la figure, je pense que je m'en passerai … Laissez un review s'il vous plaît, ça m'aidera encore et toujours à m'améliorer. Je vous aime, et à bientôt pour la suite et fin de cette histoire !

**_Hiveen_**.


	2. Un cauchemar sans fin

Bonjour à tous !

Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi. Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard impardonnable, mais il y a des raisons personnelles qui se cachent derrière … Bref, je vous ai manquée ? Ou plutôt, mon histoire vous a manquée ? Eh bien me revoilà avec la deuxième partie, et j'espère de tout cœur que vous allez l'aimer.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

**Un cauchemar sans fin**

* * *

_**« Raph... Leo ! Donnie ! Non, je vous en supplie... Mes frères, non… pitié… non… pas ça ! Non ! Non ! »**_

-« Non ! »

Michelangelo ouvrit les yeux en un éclair, et il se redressa rapidement, les yeux rouges, inondés, et écarquillés. Ses joues et son oreiller étaient mouillés par ses larmes, et son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il crut qu'il allait le transpercer. Lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, il soupira et frotta doucement son front humide. Les yeux clos, il essayait de se débarrasser de ce terrible cauchemar, mais en vain. Il était tourmenté. Il dévia lentement ses yeux, et rencontra son réveil qui affichait six heures cinquante-cinq. Une effroyable sensation le submergeait désormais, et sa gorge se serra. Il était en sueur et commençait à étouffer, si bien que ses joues se peignaient petit à petit de rose. Ses draps trempés de sueur lui collaient à la peau, comme pour l'emprisonner, et Michelangelo s'en débarrassa en les jetant à terre, totalement affolé. Il jeta également son oreiller, avant de ramener ses genoux contre lui et ses mains à son visage. «_ Tes frères vont bien, calme-toi Mikey. C'était un cauchemar, tes frères vont bien. Très bien. Ils dorment profondément, pendant que tu pleures comme un bébé dans ton lit. Ils vont bien …_ », chuchota-t-il pour lui-même, tentant de se rassurer.

Ses six doigts glissèrent lentement autour de ses yeux, alors que le doute commençait à l'envahir. Il se sentait mal, et il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette sensation. Inquiet, il se leva rapidement, mais lorsqu'il osa le premier pas, il trébucha sur ses draps et manqua de tomber. Une de ses étagères lui évita la chute, et il courut pour quitter sa chambre sombre et chaude le plus vite possible. Lorsque l'air frais du repaire embauma ses narines et infiltra ses poumons, une forme de bien-être s'empara de lui. Il regarda de chaque côté de couloir, et il vit que les portes des chambres de ses frères étaient closes. À cette heure si matinale, un seul d'entre eux était normalement réveillé.

Il avança alors lentement vers le dojo, la peur au ventre. Ses joues étaient désormais sèches, mais salées et collantes, mais ses yeux s'inondèrent à nouveau lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte coulissante du dojo qui était grande ouverte. Il passa sa tête à l'intérieur, mais il ne vit toujours personne. Une vague de questions submergea ses pensées, et il fut à nouveau prit d'un terrible pressentiment. Normalement, Leonardo devait être là. Il était le seul d'eux quatre à prendre très au sérieux les entraînements, et il se levait toujours très tôt pour sa médiation matinale quotidienne. À six heures, il était toujours levé, qu'il fût malade ou épuisé, alors pourquoi ce matin-là serait-il différent ?

-« Salut Mikey. »

Michelangelo sécha ses joues d'un revers, puis il se retourna lentement pour rencontrer les yeux fatigués de Donatello qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce principale. Rassuré, le plus jeune s'éloigna de l'entrée du dojo et s'avança vers son frère. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de le voir, mais l'inquiétude n'avait pas lâché sa gorge qui était toujours nouée. Il feignit néanmoins un sourire.

-« Salut, répondit-il.  
-Je me suis encore endormi dans mon labo », grogna Donatello en s'étirant.

Il frotta ses yeux, laissant une de ses mains glisser sur sa joue gauche, puis il se retourna brusquement vers Mikey, les sourcils froncés.

-« Dis-moi que je n'ai pas la trace des touches du clavier ! »

Michelangelo se pencha vers lui pour examiner sa joue, puis un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-« Tu sais que ça devient grave, sourit-il.  
-Moque-toi, vas-y. »

Donatello bâilla une nouvelle fois, puis il ouvrit un placard pour en sortir un paquet de céréales. Il les versa lentement dans un bol, tout en dérivant son regard vers l'entrée du dojo. Michelangelo le remarqua, et il inclina la tête.

-« Leo n'est pas là.  
-J'imagine qu'il dort encore.  
-Oui, mais c'est bizarre quand même », murmura Michelangelo en se frottant le bras.

Donatello s'installa sur une chaise, ses yeux fatigués rivés sur son jeune frère.

-« Tu sais, il s'est entraîné tard hier soir. Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il dorme un peu.  
-Oui, je suppose », soupira Michelangelo.

Il posa ses deux mains sur la table, les yeux vides, et le visage inexpressif. Donatello le fixait tout en engouffrant une cuillère de céréales dans sa bouche.

-« Allez, dis-moi.  
-Quoi ?  
-Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse », insista Donatello.

Michelangelo soupira, puis il leva ses yeux bleus brillants vers Donatello.

-« Rien, laisse tomber. J'ai mal dormi, c'est tout. Écoute, je vais juste voir si Raph et Leo vont bien. »

Il était rassuré par la présence de Donatello, mais pourtant, son estomac restait noué. Il avait besoin de voir ses deux autres frères dormir bien au chaud dans leurs lits, lui qui était si attentionné, et doux. C'était ses principales qualités aux yeux de ses trois frères, la douceur et la protection. Michelangelo n'était pas seulement le rigolo, et celui qui blaguait à toute heure de la journée, il était aussi très attentif à ses frères. Le matin, c'était lui qui avait l'habitude de préparer le petit déjeuner, et c'était aussi lui qui passait dans les chambres de ses frères, simplement pour savoir s'ils allaient bien. À cet instant précis, il en avait besoin. Ses frères ne se rendaient pas toujours compte de l'attention que leur portait Michelangelo, pourtant, il le faisait sans rien demander en retour.

Cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Michelangelo ne s'inquiétait pas sans raison ; il s'inquiétait parce que son cauchemar ne cessait de le hanter. Les images lui revenaient en tête, tels des flashs, et il ne les contrôlait pas. Elles agissaient comme un aimant dans sa mémoire.

Sous les yeux incompréhensifs de Donatello, il s'engouffra dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres. La première porte qu'il vit était celle de sa chambre. Des souvenirs lui traversèrent l'esprit alors que ses beaux yeux bleus fixaient la porte boisée. Lorsqu'il n'avait que quatre ans, étant sujet à des cauchemars plus terribles les uns que les autres, Splinter l'avait placé dans cette chambre, car c'était la plus proche de la pièce principale. Le vieux maître espérait le rassurer, tout en maintenant son autonomie. Dès qu'il eût passé la première nuit dans cette chambre, il n'avait plus fait aucun mauvais rêve, jusqu'à cette nuit-là, du moins. Son cœur se serra à nouveau à la pensée de ce terrible rêve.

**_-« Regarde-moi bien Michelangelo. Regarde-moi massacrer tes frères les uns après les autres. »_**

**_Michelangelo tourna violemment la tête, les lèvres serrées, et ses yeux mouillés plissés. La corde rugueuse qui liait ses poignets lui rongeait la peau, si bien qu'elle en était devenue rougeâtre. Ses frères étaient étendus devant lui, sous son nez, et Shredder l'obligeait à les regarder. Ils étaient déjà tellement affaiblis._**

**_-« Non …, murmura Mikey étranglé par sa douleur. Espèce de monstre ! »_**

**_Malgré son masque, le sourire de Shredder transperça le regard bleuté de Michelangelo, alors qu'il se rapprochait de Donatello._**

Il secoua la tête, tentant d'effacer ces horrifiantes et violentes images de son esprit tourmenté. La chambre voisine à la sienne était celle de Donnie. Michelangelo sourit en posant une main sur le bois, pensant que son frère ne s'y trouvait que rarement. Il avait souvent l'habitude de s'endormir dans son laboratoire, laissant ses draps froids et défroissés. S'il n'avait pas eu de chambre, cela lui aurait été bien égal. Michelangelo ne le comprenait pas d'ailleurs, car pour lui, sa chambre était un lieu de calme où il pouvait échapper aux moqueries et aux farces incessantes de son grand frère vêtu de rouge.

Raphaël possédait la chambre voisine à celle de Donatello, et contrairement à celui-ci, la tortue colérique y passait presque toutes ses journées. Sa chambre était son sanctuaire, et personne n'avait le droit d'y entrer sans son autorisation. D'ailleurs, il avait accroché sur sa porte boisée un panneau « défense d'entrer », lequel se détachait souvent lorsqu'il claquait la porte, par excès de colère ou de frustration, ce qui arrivait souvent après une dispute entre Leonardo et lui. Raphaël avait vraiment un caractère excessif, mais c'était ce qui le caractérisait, et Michelangelo respectait cette partie de son frère car elle le rendait unique.

Le cœur battant, Mikey s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de Raphaël, et il laissa ses doigts descendre jusqu'à la poignée. Il hésita quelques secondes. Raphaël dormait probablement encore, et si par malheur il le réveillait, il savait qu'il aurait le droit à une sévère réprimande. Pourtant, Michelangelo était celui avec qui Raphaël avait le plus d'indulgence, et puis c'était le moment parfait pour lui faire payer son comportement de la veille. Ce fût ce qui l'incita à appuyer sur la poignée, sans prendre la peine de frapper avant. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et grinça, une grimace illumina le visage de Michelangelo. Il fallut quelques secondes à ses yeux pour s'adapter à l'obscurité qui régnait dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'il pensa à sa vengeance imminente, il se sentit mieux et afficha un immense sourire, alors qu'il avança à pas de velours dans la chambre noire. Quand il arriva près du hamac, il trouvait bizarre que Raphaël ne fût pas encore réveillé, car leur niveau aux arts martiaux était tel, que leurs sens étaient toujours aux aguets. Le moindre bruit les réveillait, mais peut-être que Raphaël feignait simplement un profond sommeil... Michelangelo était prêt, et dans un rire, il se jeta sur Raph. Pourtant, il ne s'écrasa pas sur la carapace dure de son grand frère, ni sur son plastron. Il ne ressentit aucune forme, et ce fut ce qui l'interpella le plus. Il s'était simplement étendu sur le drap froid et souple du hamac. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il comprit que la chambre était vide. Non, c'était impossible. Peut-être que Raphaël lui tendait une embuscade quelque part.

-« Raph ? »

Aucune réponse, aucun grognement, aucun bruit. La panique commençant à l'envahir, il recula d'abord d'un pas, manquant de trébucher sur un ou deux objets qui traînaient au sol, et il courut vers l'interrupteur.

-« Raph, c'est pas drôle ! », s'énerva-t-il en éclairant la pièce.

Pourtant, il n'y avait personne. La chambre de son frère était déserte. Pris de panique, il quitta la pièce en laissant la lumière allumée, et il se précipita vers la dernière porte du couloir. Sans réfléchir, il fit irruption dans la chambre, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Leo ! », appela-t-il désespérément.

Cette fois-ci, il alluma directement la lumière. Contrairement à la chambre du cadet, les draps n'étaient pas froissés, et chaque objet était à sa place. Les deux chambres étaient très différentes, et chacune reflétait le caractère de celui qui l'occupait, mais à cet instant précis, dans le cœur de Michelangelo, elles étaient identiques. Vides. Si vides. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il ramena sa main sur ses lèvres, les yeux grands ouverts.

-« Non... », murmura-t-il en reculant d'un pas fragile.

Son esprit se troublait. Ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi ses frères n'étaient-ils pas là ? Où étaient-ils ? Le cœur battant, il se précipita vers la pièce principale, où Donatello émergeait tranquillement.

-« Donnie ! Ils ne sont pas dans leurs chambres !  
-Quoi ? Mais ils sont où ?  
-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? »

Donatello grimaça légèrement.

-« Calme-toi, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Ils sont certainement sortis se dégourdir les jambes », tenta-t-il de rationaliser.

Le plus jeune grimaça, et un frisson parcouru son corps. Partir sans prévenir était peut-être dans les habitudes de Raphaël, mais ce n'était pas dans celles de Leonardo.

-« Leo et Raph ? Ensemble ? Dès sept heures du matin, et sans prévenir ? Non, je n'y crois pas. Il a dû leur arriver quelque chose. Je n'aime pas ça, Don. Ils – »

Soudain, une terrible secousse émergea du sol et les fit trembler entièrement, nouant à nouveau la gorge du benjamin, et l'empêchant de prononcer un mot de plus. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard horrifié ; ce tremblement n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais il avait été très puissant.

-« Q-Qu'est-ce c'était ?, balbutia finalement Mikey.  
-Je ne sais pas, marmonna Donnie. On aurait dit une espèce... d'explosion.  
-Une explosion dans les égouts ? C'est normal ça ? »

Donatello fronça les sourcils, les yeux bas et les lèvres serrées, puis il se leva précipitamment pour attraper son bô qui reposait contre le mur près du dojo.

-« On devrait aller voir, je n'aime pas ça non plus. »

Michelangelo écarquilla les yeux, puis hocha la tête, désormais très inquiet. Aussi vite qu'il s'était levé, Donatello monta les marches, et il tira le levier qui actionnait l'ouverture du repaire. Michelangelo coinça ses nunchakus dans sa ceinture et, profondément incertain, il jeta un œil vers la pièce où dormait encore Splinter. Sortir en douce n'était certainement pas dans leurs principes, mais réveiller leur Maître ne l'était pas non plus. Ils se jurèrent néanmoins une chose : rentrer avec leurs frères avant le réveil du vieux rat. Le plus jeune soupira finalement, et il rejoignit Donatello, alors que le reflet de son cauchemar assombrit à nouveau son esprit.

**_Les pas de Shredder étaient lourds, et le suivant toujours plus affirmé que le précédent. Les trois longues griffes qui émanaient de son armure de métal jouaient avec le mur, produisant un son net et strident. Allongé sur son plastron, et les mains ligotées contre sa carapace, Michelangelo laissait ses larmes brûlantes s'écraser sur le goudron noir et chaud, tandis que l'ennemi se rapprochait toujours plus de Donatello qui peinait à se relever, de part ses blessures déjà très profondes._**

**_-« Vous ne trouvez pas ça amusant ?, ricana Shredder._**  
**_-Va au Diable … », marmonna Donatello entre ses dents, enfin en équilibre sur ses deux genoux éraflés._**

**_La douleur était telle, que son corps céda une nouvelle fois sous son poids. Il ne put que relever ses yeux meurtris vers son agresseur qui affichait un sourire satisfait, tout en levant son bras surmonté de griffes tranchantes. D'un geste sec et brusque, il égorgea sa victime. Du sang … Tellement de sang. Leonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo hurlèrent, presque aussi fort que l'orage menaçant, et leurs larmes inondèrent leurs visages, tout comme la pluie gorgea la pauvre ville de New York._**

Michelangelo frissonna, alors qu'il pressa le pas pour rester, d'autant qu'il l'eût pu, aux côtés de son frère.

* * *

Côte à côte, les égouts leur semblaient de plus en plus étroits. Était-ce la peur qui animait leurs esprits ? Ils ne le savaient pas, mais pour être honnête, ils ne souhaitaient pas savoir. Ils avançaient sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient, ils ne savaient pas par où commencer, après tout. Leurs deux aînés auraient pu être n'importe où, mais Donatello sentait au plus profond de son cœur que les égouts étaient le premier endroit à examiner, avant la surface. Donatello était très attentif à chaque bruit, chaque odeur, chaque sensation, mais rien ne parvint jusqu'à lui, si ce n'était un ou deux rats qui couraient dans l'eau verdâtre de temps à autre. Plus ils avançaient, plus l'inquiétude les gagnait. Les égouts étaient calmes comme à leur habitude, mais trop calme au goût de la tortue ingénieuse, étant donné les circonstances.

-« Maître Splinter va nous tuer quand on va rentrer. »

Donatello eut un sursaut. Il était tellement concentré qu'il en avait presque oublié la présence de son benjamin. Michelangelo ne paraissait pas rassuré. Sa tête était relâchée, et ses bras étaient croisés sur son plastron. Donatello feignit un sourire. Oui, Splinter serait furieux à leur retour, mais il leur avait toujours appris que la famille était le plus important. Il leur avait appris à vivre, à mourir, et à combattre comme des frères. Alors les deux plus jeunes supposaient que se faire réprimander en faisait partie aussi. Après tout, ils savaient que Leo et Raph seraient punis, alors autant l'être à quatre.

-« Je pense qu'il s'en remettra. On a fait bien pire tu sais », rit-il doucement.

Michelangelo haussa simplement les épaules. Son humeur joyeuse avait disparue, et avait laissé place à une profonde inquiétude. Une inquiétude qui lui rongeait l'estomac et qui remontait dans sa gorge. Une inquiétude qui était à la limite de l'angoisse. Le mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait accompagné dans son cauchemar ne l'avait simplement pas lâché. Il ne comprenait pas leur absence, il avait peur pour ses frères.

-« Ton cauchemar devait être horrible », reprit doucement Donatello.

Michelangelo tourna lentement la tête vers lui, et fronça les sourcils.

-« Comment tu –  
-Les murs ne sont pas si épais que ça. Je t'ai entendu crier ce matin. »

Décidément, Donatello lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Le visage de Michelangelo se détendit, puis il soupira.

-« Qu'est-ce tu attends pour te moquer ?  
-Je ne suis pas Raphaël. On a toujours pu se parler, alors si tu veux te confier, je suis là. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant. »

Le plus jeune leva un sourcil vers son frère, puis il sourit faiblement. C'était un sourire à peine visible, mais il était bien là, au coin des lèvres, attendant d'être admiré. Donatello l'admirait.

-« J'imagine que c'est moi qui t'ai réveillé.  
-C'est possible, sourit Donnie.  
-Je suis désolé, mais c'était... C'était tellement... Il y avait du sang partout. Et puis vous étiez tous les trois étendu au sol, et Shredder, il … il ... Tellement de sang... Et je ne pouvais rien faire... Vous étiez... »

Ne trouvant qu'à peine ses mots, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, puis soupira. Donatello passa immédiatement son bras autour de sa nuque, et il le rapprocha de lui.

-« Sh, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.  
-Oui, mais j'étais quand même content quand je t'ai vu ce matin », sourit Mikey.

Certes, il était content d'avoir vu Donnie, mais l'absence de Leo et Raph avait ravivé l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti dès son réveil. Cela faisait déjà plus de quinze minutes qu'ils parcouraient les égouts, à la recherche de leurs frères, quand soudain, une odeur attira l'attention du plus âgé qui stoppa Michelangelo d'une main.

-« Quoi ?, râla le plus jeune.  
-Tu sens ? », balbutia Donnie.

Mikey fronça les sourcils, et il laissa l'oxygène infiltrer ses narines. Il toussa légèrement, comprenant que l'air était encombré.

-« C-C'est quoi cette odeur ?, murmura-t-il.  
-De la poudre, suis-moi », lança Donatello en s'engouffrant dans le tunnel qui était sur leur gauche.

Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, alors qu'ils couraient, suivant cette étrange odeur de combustion. Michelangelo respirait avec bien du mal, pourtant, sa voix atteignit bien son frère qui le devançait déjà de quelques mètres.

-« Don !... Cette direction... c'est... –  
-Je sais ! », le coupa-t-il violemment. Dépêche-toi.

Donatello ne voulait pas être aussi dur envers lui, mais il ne voulait simplement pas entendre ce que voulait lui dire Mikey. Il savait très bien où l'odeur de poudre les conduisait, et cet endroit n'était autre que « _l'antre de Leo_ ». Il savait que Leonardo aimait passer du temps là-bas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il y avait tellement de poudre dans l'air, qu'ils crurent d'abord à une épaisse couche de brouillard. L'oxygène fut également très difficile à trouver, cependant Donatello s'enfonça dans le lieu détruit, suivi de près par son benjamin qui secouait sa main devant lui pour tenter de dissiper la fumée. Ils découvrirent alors d'innombrables débris, provenant du plafond cimenté et des murs, laissant des trous par lesquels la lumière blanche du soleil pouvait s'infiltrer. Il y avait tellement de couches de débris, que le sol n'était presque plus visible. C'était simplement une image chaotique.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?, osa demander Mikey.  
-C'est ici que ça a explosé, déglutit difficilement Donnie. C'est encore tout frais...  
-Mais je ne comprends pas, Don. Pourquoi ici ?  
-Quelqu'un a dû poser une bombe. Ce qui me dérange c'est que c'était là où Leo adorait venir. », chuchota-t-il en examinant le lieu meurtri.

Donatello s'agenouilla, et posa une main au sol pour garder l'équilibre.

-« C'était un endroit tellement beau... Leo va avoir le cœur brisé.  
-Il faut retrouver nos frères et leur dire. »

Michelangelo recula lentement, mais Donatello ne bougea pas. Un étrange objet luisant à la lumière du jour attira son attention.

-« Mikey attend. »

Michelangelo se stoppa net, tandis que Donatello tendit la main pour attraper l'objet argenté et tranchant. C'était un morceau de lame brisée. Malgré la poussière qui la surplombait, Donatello reconnut la couleur du manche. Bleu profond. Donnie était paralysé, son corps ne répondait plus, et ses yeux se gorgèrent d'eau en quelques secondes. Mikey se rapprocha lentement de lui, et lorsque ses yeux ronds se posèrent sur l'objet que son frère tenait entre ses doigts, il se laissa tomber à genoux.

« _Pitié, dites-moi que je ne me suis jamais réveillé … Dites-moi que je dors, je vous en supplie …_ », pensa Michelangelo en rassemblant les morceaux du ninjato brisé qui se trouvaient devant lui. En repensant au bonheur du sommeil, les atrocités de son cauchemar imbibèrent à nouveau ses yeux bleus fragiles.

**_-« Donatello !, cria Raphaël avec la force de ses poumons._**  
**_-Donnie ! Non !, hurla Leonardo entre deux sanglots. Tu n'es qu'un lâche, viens te battre ! »_**

**_Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient au sol, Leonardo osait affronter le regard noir et perçant de leur ennemi. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une tristesse infinie, mais également de haine. D'une profonde haine. Tout comme Donatello auparavant, Leonardo tenait à peine sur ses mains et ses genoux, mais sa force d'esprit était inégale. Michelangelo, ligoté plus loin, observait le corps de son frère avec horreur, mais il dévia rapidement son regard pour le poser sur son aîné._**

**_-« Leo …, murmura-t-il d'une voix rugueuse et larmoyante qu'il reconnut à peine comme étant la sienne._**  
**_-Que je me batte ?, rit à nouveau Shredder. Mais je vous ai déjà tous battus. »_**

**_Les yeux clairs de Leonardo furent teintés d'une lueur rougeâtre, une lueur obscure._**

**_-« Tu n'aurais jamais dû toucher à mes frères », articula-t-il en trouvant la force de se redresser sur ses deux jambes._**

**_Soudain, leur ennemi attrapa les poignets de l'aîné, et il se glissa derrière lui, sans lâcher sa forte poigne._**

**_-« Tu n'es pas en position de faire des menaces », chuchota-t-il._**

**_Soudain, Shredder lança un regard menaçant vers Mikey, lequel se noyait dans son chagrin, puis il sourit._**

**_-« Regarde ton frère, Michelangelo. Regarde-le bien, car à partir de maintenant, il n'est plus qu'un souvenir. »_**

**_Michelangelo n'eut pas le temps d'intégrer ces paroles, qu'avec autant de force que de violence, Shredder jeta et plaqua la tête de Leonardo contre le goudron. Le choc avait été si brutal, qu'un ruisseau de liquide rouge roula le long de sa joue, et coula au sol pour devenir une mare de sang sous son visage désormais clos et inexpressif._**

**_-« Leonardo !, hurla Mikey._**  
**_-Non ! », s'ensuivit la voix tremblante de Raphaël._**

**_Michelangelo n'osait pas rouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas confronter le sourire diabolique de Shredder._**

Michelangelo admirait l'arme brisée, tranchante et poussiéreuse de Leonardo, alors que de magnifiques billes d'eau salée brûlaient ses yeux incompréhensifs. Le visage de son grand frère restait gravé en lui.

-« Non... », marmonna Mikey, les yeux embués.

Il se releva immédiatement, et ses yeux firent rapidement le tour de cet endroit qui était tellement beau, encore une heure auparavant.

-« Leo ! », hurla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne faisait plus la distinction entre cauchemar et réalité, mais y avait-il une quelconque différence ?

Il laissa un hoquet de surprise s'échapper en voyant un saï dont il manquait une lame, lequel reposait au sol. La poussière due à la chute de débris avait enlevé sa brillance, mais Michelangelo reconnut la couleur rouge sang sur le manche, laquelle couleur avait l'habitude de porter son frère, Raphaël. Mikey courut vers l'arme cassée, et il la prit délicatement entre ses doigts, la serrant de plus en plus fort, et plissant toujours plus les yeux, les dents serrées. Ses frères avaient disparu, et sa conscience ne pouvait expliquer cette disparition que par le souvenir de son cauchemar. Il doutait même que son cauchemar l'eût quitté.

**_-« Tue-moi ! Je t'en supplie, arrête ça ! », hurla le benjamin, le visage face au sol._**

**_Michelangelo ne cessait de marmonner des mots incompréhensibles, entre larmes et hurlements. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que le rire sadique de Shredder, et ça le rendait fou. Il aurait voulu atteindre les sabres de Leo, simplement pour se les planter lui-même en plein cœur. Soudain, une voix tremblante résonna entre les rires._**

**_-« Mikey … Mikey, regarde-moi. »_**

**_Pourtant, il ne leva pas les yeux. Il refusait de voir son grand frère – son dernier frère – mourir sous ses yeux meurtris._**

**_-« Regarde-moi, je suis là », répéta-t-il doucement._**

**_Après plusieurs secondes, le plus jeune daigna lever des yeux timides et rougis vers son frère qui gisait non loin de lui._**

**_-« R-Raph …, murmura-t-il._**  
**_-Tout ira bien, ok ?, chuchota-t-il entre deux sanglots. On est ensemble … Pour toujours. »_**

**_Michelangelo secoua lentement la tête en osant un bref regard vers Donatello et Leo. Ils semblaient si paisibles, comme s'ils étaient simplement endormis. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir._**

**_-« Oh, c'est vraiment touchant. Je ne te savais pas aussi tendre, Raphaël._**  
**_-Ta gueule !, hurla Raph. J'en peux plus de tes remarques à la con ! Maintenant tu vas nous laisser partir, où je te jure que –_**  
**_-Que quoi ?, le coupa Shredder. Tu n'es pas plus en position que ce pauvre Leonardo de faire des menaces, alors si j'étais toi, je me calmerais. »_**

**_Raphaël vira presqu'immédiatement au rouge, laissant ses yeux briller d'une colère et d'une tristesse monstrueuse. Comment ce salop osait-il encore prononcer le prénom de son grand frère ?_**

**_-« Que je me calme ?! Tu veux tous nous tuer, et tu veux que je me calme ? T'es vraiment un enfoiré en plus d'être un psychopathe ! »_**

**_Shredder ferma les yeux, et se rapprocha de Raphaël, sans jamais quitter son sourire infâme._**

**_-« Voici ton ultime leçon, Michelangelo. Apprends à tenir ta langue, ça pourrait bien te sauver la vie. »_**

**_Sur ses mots, il planta violemment ses trois griffes au niveau de la gorge de Raphaël, lequel n'eut même pas le temps de crier._**

**_-« Raphaël ! Non ! », hurla Michelangelo en rapportant son visage contre terre._**

**_Il larmoya chaudement en laissant des hoquets de douleurs s'échapper._**

**_-« Raph... Leo ! Donnie ! Non, je vous en supplie... Mes frères, non… pitié… non… pas ça ! Non ! Non ! »_**

C'était à ce moment précis qu'il s'était réveillé, mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était pas un rêve. Personne ne peut se réveiller de la réalité.

-« Non... Non... Ce n'est pas possible... », murmura-t-il en laissant une larme s'évader.

Il laissa le saï tomber dans un fracas, et il courut vers les décombres pour y creuser, le visage inondé.

-« Ils... sont là... quelque part », sanglotait-t-il en creusant de ses six doigts tremblants.

Donnie restait figé, ses yeux mouillés faisant des allers-retours entre le ninjato fendu qu'il tenait toujours fermement, et Mikey qui creusait désespérément dans les décombres.

-« Mikey..., chuchota-t-il entre deux sanglots.  
-Ne reste pas planté là ! Aide-moi à les sortir de là ! », hurla Michelangelo, les yeux coulants de douleur.

Donatello se leva brusquement, et il entoura Michelangelo de ses bras, le tirant doucement vers lui.

-« Michelangelo … arrête…, murmura-t-il sur son épaule.  
-Non ! Lâche-moi ! », hurla Michelangelo en se débattant.

Les armes poussiéreuses et brisées de ses frères gisaient au sol, mais ils n'étaient pas là. Michelangelo s'arracha hors de l'emprise de Donatello, avant de se laisser tomber au sol, et de creuser, encore et encore. Ses genoux étaient écorchés et ses mains, à force de remuer les débris, étaient dans un piteux état. Donatello enroula à nouveau ses mains autour du cou de son petit frère, et il appuya sa joue humide sur sa carapace. Il s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces, tout en évacuant la douleur qui s'était emparée de lui.

-« Mikey..., gémit-il. Ça ne sert à rien...  
-Comment tu peux dire ça ?! », hurla le plus jeune entre ses larmes.

Donnie plissa les yeux et il serra davantage son frère.

-« Une explosion n'épargne personne. »

À ces mots, les mains de Michelangelo se paralysèrent, et son corps se crispa. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il laissa lentement sa tête heurter le tas de décombres. Les yeux clos, Donatello referma davantage ses bras autour de son petit frère, et ses yeux expulsèrent un nombre incalculable de larmes refoulées.

-« Leo … Raph … », sanglotait-il.

Pour la première fois, Donatello n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, ni à comprendre. Sa douleur et ses larmes le faisaient convulser, tandis que Michelangelo porta une main à son cou, là où Donatello avait joint les siennes. Ils furent rapidement submergés par la culpabilité et entrelacèrent leurs doigts, sans avoir la capacité de prononcer d'autres mots que les noms de leurs frères disparus. Ils auraient tout donné pour revoir leurs visages et entendre leurs voix encore une fois.

Ils espéraient se tromper. Ils espéraient que Raphaël et Leonardo furent à la surface, riant aux éclats, et faisant la course de toits en toits. Mais leurs armes étaient là, entre leurs doigts, et leur présence en ce lieu condamné détruisait tout espoir dans les cœurs de Donatello et de Michelangelo.

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils étaient resté dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais des heures s'étaient écoulées avant qu'ils ne rouvrent les yeux, lesquels brûlaient pourtant toujours autant.

* * *

-« Je peux savoir où vous étiez ?!, hurla Splinter avec une voix d'une force rare. Et où sont vos frères ? »

Les deux jeunes frères se tenaient encore en haut des marches qui surplombaient l'entrée du repaire, le regard plus bas que terre. Le premier qui craqua fut Michelangelo. Les bras ramenés contre son plastron, il se laissa tomber à genoux avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains moites et tremblantes. Il pleurait si fort, que ses plaintes résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Le vieux rat écarquilla les yeux face au puissant chagrin de son fils, il s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réaction. Michelangelo ne pleurait jamais. Il pleurnichait, mais jamais il n'avait montré de vraies larmes, car oui, de vraies larmes de douleur et de tristesse dégoulinaient de ses yeux meurtris.

-« J-Je … Je suis désolé Maitre S-Splinter … Tellement d-désolé … J-Je … I-Ils … »

Le vieux rat s'avança, et monta les premières marches, ses yeux noirs et profonds à présent plongés dans ceux de Donatello. La jeune tortue soutenait le pesant regard de son père, les lèvres serrées et ses yeux noisette gorgés d'eau.

-« Que se passe-t-il, mon fils ? »

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Donatello, et lorsque Splinter arriva face à lui, il plissa fortement les yeux avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

-« P-Père … », sanglota-t-il.

Surpris des réactions de ses fils, il racla sa gorge avant de faire à nouveau vibrer sa voix, pourtant plus tendrement que la fois précédente.

-« Donatello, dis-moi. »

Donnie serrait son père de toutes ses forces, ses pleurs allants au rythme de ceux de Michelangelo qui était toujours à terre. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire … Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, et lui échappaient, tout simplement.

-« C-C'est Raphaël et … et L-Leonardo, M-Maître. »

À l'entente des prénoms de ses deux fils aînés, Splinter fronça les sourcils, désormais inquiet.

-« Je t'écoute. »

Donatello enfouit son visage au plus profond du kimono rougeâtre du vieux rat, y laissant une immense trace mouillée.

-« I-Ils … ne reviendront p-pas », lâcha Donatello du plus profond de ses larmes.

Ces mots lui brûlèrent la gorge, mais c'était les seuls qu'il était capable de prononcer. Soudain inexpressif, le vieux Maître ninja fixa un point inexistant, alors que ses yeux se gorgèrent d'eau salée, bien malgré lui. Michelangelo attira brusquement son attention en révélant les armes fendues de ses frères. Il les posa délicatement devant lui, avant de laisser ses larmes s'écraser dessus.

-« C-C'est tout ce … q-qu'on a r-retrouvé », sanglota-t-il, en posant ses mains de part et d'autres des armes.

À la vue du bleu et du rouge qui régnaient sur les manches des armes respectives de ses fils aînés, Splinter plissa les yeux et il serra son fils en retour, s'autorisant à laisser sa première larme s'évader, et rouler pour s'écraser en une multitude de gouttelettes sur le haut de la tête de Donatello.

_Leurs yeux brûleraient pour toujours, car personne ne se réveille de la réalité._

* * *

Attention si vous voulez me tuer, vous n'aurez jamais la fin ! Eh oui, quelle surprise, ceci n'est pas la fin. Dans ma tête ça l'était jusqu'à il y a encore quelques jours, mais j'ai changé d'avis pour rajouter un troisième et dernier chapitre.  
Concernant celui-ci, j'espère que vous avez aimé. J'y ai mis – comme d'habitude – tout mon cœur.  
À bientôt pour la suite et fin de cette histoire riche en émotions.  
Mouahaha que je suis sadique.  
N'oubliez pas de laisser une critique constructive, signe pour moi de votre passage :)

Je vous aime,

_**Hiveen.**_


End file.
